


Who Shot Severus Snape?

by fairywm (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: AU both verses, Crime, Gen, No pairing - Freeform, some Dumbledore bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/fairywm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone shot Snape, and the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is stumped, so they call in the new Wizard Criminal Investigative Service team to investigate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: Thanks to my lovely beta, LadyLini, for all her help in making these easier to read for you my readers. Also for all her help in trying to teach me to do it on my own. All mistakes are still my own.**

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. That pleasure belongs to the very rich and famous J.K. Rowling and the people she pays to have it make money for her. I also don't own NCIS. That pleasure belongs to Donald Bellisario and his co-producers and writers.**

HPHPHP

**_September 13, 1991, around 7 p.m._ ** **_Potion Master’s Office, Hogwarts_ **

Madam Amelia Susan Bones, the celebrated Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and aunt to Susan Bones, looked at the body of Potions Master Severus Tobias Snape in confusion. There was a hole in his forehead, and the back of his head didn't exist. Where there should be a scalp, there was nothing but a gory mess of bone and brain matter. She knew of no spell that could do that, and every diagnostic spell she used came back with no magical residue. She was stumped. After about an hour of trying to find out what killed the Potions Master, she gave up, summoned her Patronus, and called in her new WCIS team.

The Headmaster, Dumbledore, looked on pensively. ‘ _This cannot be happening,_ he thought. _Severus was supposed to keep the students from learning too much and keep the Muggle-born and raised from graduating with honors in Potions. It will not do to have them in positions in the Ministry. Tradition demands that all higher positions be held by pure-bloods. It is where the money is. That cannot change. If we break from tradition, the society as we know it will crumble and I will lose power.’_ He sighed thinking that he should be the only half-blood to lead the pure-bloods to the right path. It is for the Greater Good after all.

His thoughts continued as he watched Amelia, ‘ _He was also vital in keeping Harry humble. What am I going to do now? The whole game has changed. I need to think of someone who can be manipulated enough to be my pawn. Alas, I know of no one. This will require some deep thinking on my part. Now if I could only get these Ministry workers out of my castle…’_ His thoughts were laced with many ideas, but he discarded most of them. All of his plans were now ruined.

Unaware of Dumbledore's less than light thoughts, Amelia waited for her team to arrive at the castle. She was still trying to figure out what had happened. In all of her years on the force, she had never come across something like this. She regretted that Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody had retired; he would know what to do. She sighed and turned to the Headmaster.

"Dumbledore," she said, pulling him from his thoughts, "do you have any idea who might have done this?"

"Alas, Amelia, poor Severus had many enemies. However, I do not know of any of them that could have been in the castle. The wards gave no sign of dark magic being used. I was only alerted that an unauthorized Floo call came from this room and came to see who would do such a thing," Dumbledore said with a very sad look and a slight shake of his head. "I truly believe that you will not find anyone in this school that could cast such a dark spell, for any spell that could do that would require more skill than any of my students possess, and I trust my staff completely," he said with complete confidence. "I will, of course, be ready to help you in any way I can, should you need me. Shall I see you to the gates?" he asked with a wave of his hand toward the door, expecting her to follow along. After all, everyone else did.

"Dumbledore, have you gone senile?" Amelia snapped. "When Marcus Flint _Flooed_ to my office to report this crime, I came immediately. I will have to have my team question everyone in this castle until they find the culprit. I highly doubt this was outside work. I’m waiting for my team of investigators to get here. I need you to assemble everyone—and I do mean everyone—in the Great Hall so that we can try to understand what the hell happened here. You will have to have the staff get a list of guardians so that my team can call them when they need to," she said sternly. She hated it when Dumbledore tried to curtail her of her job.

"Of course, my dear," Dumbledore said in his placating grandfather tone, making Amelia's teeth gnash. "I will call everyone in the morning. The children are in their common rooms now and will be soon asleep. Surely, you do not wish to disturb them?" he said, trying to buy some time so he could find the person who had foiled his plans. Then, he could eliminate their memory and get the whole thing dismissed as unsolvable. He too had never seen magic such as this, and he could not let anyone who could perform it to remember and use it against him. No, it was for the greater good that he tend to this himself, without the interference of the Ministry.

"I don't think you understand, Headmaster," Amelia said firmly, looking him directly in the eye. "Once I am at the scene of a crime, I must do everything in my power to solve it. And that means you will call all students and staff to the Great Hall tonight, and they will stay there until we are done questioning everybody. And you," she poked her finger in his direction, "will not interfere or talk to anyone until we are done."

Dumbledore, however, did not leave the room; he was trying to find a way to get this interfering woman out of his castle. Didn't she understand that his word was law?

Just then, Amelie’s American Muggle-born team came into the room. They had been brought over by her because there were very few qualified British citizens, due in great part to the dead man on the floor, making the cut to be an Auror. This was much to the Minister's displeasure; he hated that she could go over his head to staff her department. The fact that this team was still being paid by the America Wizard Government also helped. This was an experimental training exercise. She had seen them at work, while she had been on vacation in the United States, and had wanted them to train her Aurors so that, if war broke out again, they wouldn’t be so unprepared.

Special Auror Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the head of the team. This would be their first case on British soil. There was nothing but glowing reports of the team and, from what Amelia was told by their director, they were the best, though she was told that Gibbs didn’t play well with authority figures. She hadn’t had a problem so far, so she wasn’t too worried. With him were his two deputies, Auror Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo and Trainee Auror Caitlin 'Kate' Todd, as well as his Medical Examiner, Healer Donald 'Ducky' Mallard. They must have left Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto in her labs.

"What have you got for me, Amelia?" Gibbs asked looking around the room and flipping opens his Muggle notebook, ignoring the poorly dressed man lurking around in the room, trying to get his attention. ‘ _I’ll never understand why these British still wear robes,_ he thought, _they are far too cumbersome. Look at my guys; they’re in comfortable Muggle clothing.’_ He looked at the old man in disgust. ‘ _I’ll bet he’s one of those that doesn't wear anything underneath.’_

Ducky went straight to the body and waved his wand in an intricate manner. Despite the fact that he knew no spell had done this, it was protocol.

"The deceased is Professor Severus Snape, born January, 9th, 1960, died September 19th, 1991 of unknown cause. He was a half-blood wizard and the son of the witch, Eileen Snape (née Prince), and Muggle, Tobias Snape," Amelia stated, going over the facts as she knew them. "The Floo call came in at 6:12 p.m., which is when a young wizard, Marcus Flint, noticed the body. Young Flint was supposed to have detention with Professor Snape. When he arrived, he saw the body and called me right away.

"I arrived here to find Headmaster Dumbledore—" she waved toward the man Gibbs had noticed earlier “—telling Mr. Flint to go to his common room and forget he ever saw the body. He was just about to raise his wand to Mr. Flint's retreating back. I, of course, dissuaded him of that notion," she said, glaring at the serene looking Headmaster. "I then examined the body but could find no residue of any spell. Then, I called you in."

"Boss," Tony said, getting their attention, "that is not from a spell. Looks like a gunshot wound to me. Probably a nine-millimeter hollow point. So we are probably looking for a Muggle-born or half-blood."

Gibbs smacked Tony upside the head. "Never disregard anyone until the whole scene is processed. That's a rookie mistake. There are some pure-bloods that know of the Muggle world. Think, DiNozzo. That is what we pay you for."

"Sorry, Boss," Tony said rubbing his head. He went back to wandering around the room, trying to figure out who had been there during the past few hours.

Gibbs turned to his medical examiner. "What do you have for me, Ducky?"

"Well, Jethro” said Ducky “as far as I can tell the poor young man was shot in the front of the head at point blank range, around one to two hours ago. I won't be sure of what type of gun it was until we find the bullet. Judging from the wound, you’re looking for someone who carries a lot of hate. Also, from the trajectory, it must have been either a small student or someone sitting in that chair," Ducky said thoughtfully, indicating the chair in front of the body. "I’ll need to get my readings to Abigail. She’ll know more. While you’re securing the scene, I’ll get this young man to the lab and see what I can find."

"Okay, Ducky," Gibbs said, turning back to Amelia. "We're gonna need to seal off this room. Do you know if the headmaster touched anything before you arrived?" He ignored the huffing of the headmaster.

"According to him, he had only just arrived when I got here,” Amelia answered.

"Headmaster, I'm going to need you to get all your staff and students together," Gibbs said, repeating what Amelia had told Dumbledore earlier. "Trainee Todd," he said to the nervous young lady, who had been examining the Floo, "I need you to escort the headmaster to the Great Hall and wait for me to get there. Have him call everyone there, and try to keep the students seated. Also, make sure that the staff doesn’t talk to the students. Use a Silencing Charm if you have to. Make sure it is Auror strength."

Kate took the protesting headmaster's arm and drew him from the room firmly. Gibbs turned back to Amelia. "Why don't you go with Ducky?” he asked, causing Ducky to smile disarmingly causing Amelia to roll her eyes; that man was such a flirt. "We've got it from here. Give us a week, and I'll send you a report."

Amelia gave a nod and created a Portkey. She then had an amused Ducky grab the robes of the body, which had had a body binding curse laid on it, preventing it from moving. They then touched the Portkey and were off.

It was a good thing that, as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she could make a Portkey to get out of any wards, including Hogwarts, much to the headmaster's displeasure. She so liked making that man frown. These Portkeys couldn’t enter warded buildings, but they could get out. Unfortunately, only she could make them.

"Boss," Tony said, coming to Gibbs's side, "whoever did this knew what they were doing. The whole room is clean. Not a bullet, hair, or speck of skin anywhere, except for that Flint kid’s and the headmaster’s. I do detect a overlaying spell, probably for the clean-up."

Gibbs sighed. This was going to be a long night.

**_Later that night at 9 pm_ **

The two sealed the office and made their way up to the Great Hall from the dungeon where the crime had taken place. As they entered, they noticed that there was complete silence. Todd must have had to cast the Silencing Charm. He gave her a nod in acknowledgement and went to the front of the hall. He cast the Sonorus Charm upon himself and faced the students.

"We," he said, waving between himself and the three Aurors, "are part of the Wizard Criminal Investigative Service, which means that we are here to investigate a crime. Somewhere Sometime around 6 p.m., your Potions master was murdered."

At first, there were stunned faces. Then, Gibbs watched in shock as a large part of the student body stood up and started silently cheering; they were hugging each other, and some were crying. There was even some dancing in the aisles.

_‘Yep, couldn't be easy. I wonder what that man did to earn such disrespect,’_ Gibbs thought.

He heard the groans from his team and waited for the students to calm down; when it didn't stop after a few minutes, he sent some bangs from his wand into the air to get their attention, then motioned for them to sit.

"As I was saying, a man has been murdered. This is a crime and not a reason to rejoice, no matter what your feelings on the matter are. We will be calling your parents in and questioning all of you until we find the culprit." With that, Gibbs cancelled the Sonorus Charm and turned to the staff.

"I need a list of all your students and their guardians. I also need to know who has had detention with Professor Snape in the last week. I suggest you give me a room to talk to everyone in, and get those that are waiting some food and beverages. You might have to set up cots. No one is leaving this room until we've talked to everybody." He turned to his team. "Trainee Todd, I want you to find Jen and give her the note I'm about to give you and get a search warrant for this whole castle, staff quarters included," he said, ignoring the shocked and betrayed looks coming from the staff table. Jennifer 'Jen' Gleason was an attorney they had brought with them to make sure they didn't step on too many toes, as she specialized in British law.

"When you have the warrant," Gibbs continued, "gather a team of Aurors and bring them here. Try and get the ones we've been training, if you can. We're looking for a Muggle firearm. If the idiot pure-bloods don't know what one looks like, draw a damn picture. If the Minister gives you a hard time, go to Madam Bones and let her and Jen handle it.”

Every member of the staff was glaring at him, but he didn't care; he had the authority to do what he needed to solve a crime, and, from the reactions to his announcement, everyone in this castle was a suspect.

“You’ve got it, Auror Gibbs," Trainee Kate said. She waited patiently for Gibbs to write the note, then took it and left the hall so that she could get outside the wards, where she could Apparate to the Ministry.

She was still a little nervous. This was her first case, and she had heard what a tight-ass Gibbs was, but he seemed to look out for his team, and she wanted to be a part of that.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to my lovely betas, darrelldeam and LadyLini, for all their help in making these easier to read for you my readers. All mistakes are my own.**  


**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. That pleasure belongs to the very rich and famous J.K. Rowling and the people she pays to have it make money for her. I also don't own NCIS. That pleasure belongs to Donald Bellisario and his co-producers and writers.**

**AN:** **As far as I can tell, Britain doesn** **’** **t serve Caf-Pows, so I took my little artistic license and waved it in the air, so now my make-believe world has them. If I** **’m wrong** **, let me know, and I’ll remove this note.**

+++++

Once Trainee Todd had left Gibbs hit the doors to the hall with a locking charm, only other Aurors were able to leave the Hall.

“So, what do we do now, Boss? From the look of things, everyone in this castle is a suspect. Did you see the way the kids celebrated?” DiNozzo asked, then shied away as Gibbs gave him his ‘did you just ask that?’ look.

“We’re going to have to separate them by age. We’ll talk to anyone over seventeen first and get alibis. Anyone who has a solid alibi can go back to their dorm after the team has searched them. Until then have them sit tight. Anyone that is a suspect will have to go to a separate room until we can get them to the WCIS building for further questioning. I’m not letting anyone mess with the suspects. You make sure the team takes them to our building, not the Ministry,” Gibbs said, looking around the Great Hall. He had never seen such a spectacle over a murder; almost all these kids looked like they were happy Snape was gone. He glanced at the teachers table and didn’t see anyone sad there either.

Before the WCIS had been sent to the United Kingdom, the American government had sent a survey team over and concluded that the Ministry building could not be used for what this team was capable of. Abby, his computer geek, needed her computer and diagnostic machines. Ducky also need electronics so he could run test and do diagnostics. There was no electricity in the Ministry building, so the bosses had rented a building close to St. Mongo’s.

Gibbs then turned back to the main area, cast another **_Sonorus_** ** _,_** and said to the students, “I need everyone to stand up.” Most of them did, but some of the older students just looked at him with that ‘you can’t tell me what to do’ expression on their faces. He scowled at them. He hated working with teenagers; it was always a fight to get them to listen. “You either stand up now, or when my crew gets here, you will be taken to the WCIS and questioned there.” The rest of the stood grudgingly. “Okay, now everyone move to the side or back of the room.” He waited for them to comply. When they had gotten organized he said, “Everyone over eighteen, sit at the front of this—the table with the green banners. Seventeen, sit next to them and so on, until I have the youngest sitting at the front of the red bannered table.”

The kids shuffled around for a few minutes, pushing each other and generally doing what kids do. Gibbs just continued to glare. After they were all organized, he turned back to the head table and asked, “Who is in charge below the Headmaster?” Again, he ignored the annoying man. He had been warned that Dumbledore would try to interfere if he ever needed to be at the castle. But the man would soon learn that no one could tell Gibbs how to do his job, or he would wind up in a cell just like anyone else.

An older, stern looking older lady stood and glared at him with pursed lips. He waved his wand and canceled the charm. “I am Professor McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress, and I would like to know just what you think you are doing. You can’t just come in here and order us around. These children should be going to bed, not sitting here while you do… whatever it is you’re doing.”

“Lady, there has been a murder. I can do what I need to do,” Gibbs snapped back. “And you will do as your told or you will wind up in a cell until I damn well feel like letting you out. Now, I need you to start calling parents. Start with the older students’ parents first and work your way down. Anyone who doesn’t comply will have an Auror knocking on their door. They can then come to the WCIS and explain why they don’t want to help their child.” He turned to his officer. “DiNozzo, go and check out that room over there, and see if it’s something we can secure and use for the interrogations,” he said, pointing to the anti-chamber. “If not, find something else close by.”

“Sure thing, Boss. Do you want to be able to set up a recorder?” the other man asked.

“I don’t know if the castle will let us. The magic is pretty strong here, but if you can get it to work, then, yeah, set it up,” Gibbs said thoughtfully, feeling the great amount of magic in the air. It was a gift of his, and it made his job much easier.

DiNozzo headed off toward the indicated room, and Gibbs turned to the staff table again, glaring at McGonagall. “Why are you still here?”

“I need the Headmaster’s Floo to make outside calls,” she said, still looking very unhappy. “You have not released him. He needs to unlock the Floo so that I can use it.” She waved her hand toward Dumbledore, who was still trying to undo the silencing charm. All Floos needed the Headmaster’s approval to make outgoing calls. It was inconvenient, but Dumbledore said it was for security reasons. It was a good thing he made sure everyone knew how to do a messaging Patronus. It was too bad that she couldn’t use this to get the parents here, but she knew that she would need to talk to them face to face, so she could explain what was going on.

This however was a clue, ‘ _How did that Flint kid call Amelia?’_

Gibbs didn’t want that man out of his sight if he could help it. He didn’t trust that calculating look in the old man’s eyes. He sighed. “I guess we’ll be here a little longer then. When my crew gets back, I’ll escort you myself. I don’t want anyone wandering the castle alone until we’ve done our search. So just sit tight for now.” He didn’t know the lay out of the building, so he hadn’t realized that there was not a closer Floo. While he didn’t want the staff wandering around, he figured that there was a Floo in this room; this was a school, after all. There should be a Floo in all the major rooms for emergencies.

DiNozzo came back. “It looks good, Boss. There are no windows, and it’s big enough that a few tables can be set up. You were right, though. No recorder is going to work in there. What do you want to do?”

“See if you can’t get Abby to send some mirrors. We can turn them on, and she can record from the Lab. Tell her to grab some techs to help her set it up,” Gibbs ordered. It wasn’t a great way to do this but it would hold in court. “Let her know that we’re going to be talking to a lot of kids and parents. Tell her I’ll stop at a One Stop when I’m done here and get her a Caf-Pow.” It had been hard to find a store that actually served highly caffeinated drink. It was not native to Britain, but it was starting to sell. Hopefully, it would soon be in other stores, because there weren't any One Stops close to their headquarters, and it was quite a drive to find one. But, if it made Abby happy, he would.

“You want me to grab one? You know how Abby gets when she doesn’t have her drink,” Tony said as he checked his coat to make sure he had enough money to do so.

“Yeah, you might as well,” Gibbs said. “I don’t know how long we’ll be, find me some coffee too. Also, check with Ducky, and see if he knows what kind of gun we’re looking for.”

“You got it, Boss.” And, with a mock salute, he left.

Some of the staff were fidgeting, not at all happy that they were still under the silencing charm. Gibbs waved his wand and released them. “I’m going to be talking to you first. I don’t want you talking to each other, though. If you do, I will put the charm back on. We’re going to set that room over there with four tables and, when we’re done talking to you, you’re going to be sitting with my team and me, as well as the parents, while we get everyone’s alibis. Anyone who doesn’t have an alibi will be held in another room until we can take you to the WCIS building for further questioning,” Gibbs said, thinking it should be easy enough, most of these kids were in their common room. He turned to the Deputy Headmistress. “Is the full staff here? I see a few empty chairs.”

Still glaring at the intruder, McGonagall said, “The chair at the end belongs to Professor Binns. He is a ghost, so I highly doubt he had anything to do with what happened here tonight. The chair by Professor Babbling belongs to Professor Trelawney, who never leaves her tower. The last chair on that end belongs to Professor Quirrell and he is not feeling well. And, of course, the chair over at the other end belongs to poor Professor Snape.”

“Send a house elf to get Trelawney and Quirrell. I want them here as soon as possible,” Gibbs ordered.

McGonagall’s lips pursed once more at the order, but she complied nonetheless.

“My good sir, I would ask that you do not order my staff around,” Dumbledore finally spoke. “Everyone here has my deepest confidence. I am sure such drastic measures are not necessary; there really is no reason to keep the children from their beds. If you come to my office, I am sure we can work out a way that is far more suitable.” He had been silent until now because he didn’t know this man and had no idea how to manipulate this Gibbs to his way of thinking. No one at the Ministry had ever told him that there was a new Auror team. He was quite upset about that; he needed to know everything that went on in the Ministry. How was he supposed to control everything if information was being withheld from him?

What Dumbledore didn’t know was that the body of government that controlled the law here in Britain, the Wizengamot, was not informed, because they weren’t using the Ministry budget. The only people that knew about this were Fudge and Bones. If this experiment worked, it would be brought before the Wizengamot, and a new team of Aurors would be formed and budgeted.

“We are going to sit right here until I have some idea of what is going on. You don’t seem to understand something, Headmaster Dumbledore. I am in charge of the crime scene, witnesses, and suspects, by order of your Minister Fudge.” Gibbs pulled out the papers that Fudge had signed, stating just that. He kept them on his person because of people like Dumbledore. Fudge hadn’t wanted to give such power to a muggle-born yank, but he did, albeit reluctantly. Madam Bones had quite a few things on the Minister, and she had used them to get this pushed through without interference from the government. “So, you will sit tight and do what I say until I decide you can go. When my team gets here, you, the Deputy Headmistress, and I will head to your office and start making those calls.” He held up his hands and glared at the old man when he tried to interrupt. “The more you argue with me, the longer we’re going to be here. If you just do as you’re told, we can hopefully get most of these kids to bed before morning. I’m sure you understand that classes will be canceled until we figure out who shot Snape.”

Dumbledore sighed and sat back down. He really needed to get to his office, but he didn’t think this man was going to let him make any calls to the people that he needed to get in contact with. He desperately needed to get information on this new team, and he needed to have someone come and help him sneak peeks at the student’s minds, like Severus used to do. He was going to miss his spy. He wanted to get to the person who shot Snape before this Auror did. He glanced at the man who was pacing in front of the table, watching everything. He didn’t look like someone who could be bribed. And, as Dumbledore had no information on him, there was nothing to blackmail him with. Dumbledore knew he could leave the castle at any time, but would put suspicion on him, and he couldn’t afford that. He also needed to have Hagrid remove Fluffy from the third floor. The last thing he needed was to have the Aurors look further into that set up.

Dumbledore stood and moved closer to Hagrid, intent on telling him to move the three headed dog. Gibbs glared at him and firmly pointed to the chair the headmaster had just vacated. “No. You will sit until we can talk to you and get your alibi. There will be no talking between the staff. I will put the silencing charm back on you if I have to. You are all suspects until I say otherwise.” Gibbs glanced at his watch and noticed it was getting close to ten p.m. He needed to get started soon. ‘ _Where the hell is my team? That idiot Fudge had better not be giving Todd a hard time. You would think after the last time he butted heads with Jen, he would know better._ _’_

Just as he was thinking this, a group of twenty-five Aurors came through the doors. They all marched up to the front of the hall. He was happy to note that none of them were wearing robes. That was one of the first things he pounded into their heads. Robes just got in the way.

“Good, you’re here. Let’s get set up. I want you six to go to that room,” Gibbs pointed at the six on the left, then to the anti-chamber, “and set up four tables with five chairs each.” Turning to his Trainee, he asked, “Todd, did you by any chance run into DiNozzo?”

Trainee Todd shook her head. “No, Gibbs, we never left the Ministry. It took a while to get these guys ready.”

Gibbs nodded. “He should be here soon. We’re going to set up mirrors to record through to the lab. I need you and seven others to keep control here. These kids are going to start getting fidgety soon, and they need to be given something to do. I don’t know…” he racked his brain to figure out what could keep the kids busy, “…have them write out where they were between five and seven. But don’t read any of them. We can’t talk to them without guardians. Make sure that the parchment is charmed so they can’t compare stories.” He turned to the rest of the group. “Did Todd tell you what you’re looking for?”

The group nodded, and some held up a piece of paper with a gun drawn on it. Gibbs gave Kate a withering look. “You know I was joking, right?”

She smirked at him and shrugged. “They really didn’t know. This was easier. I was just following orders.”

Gibbs shook his head, he’d be glad when gun training started, and turned back to the group. “The rest of you, search this whole castle. Start with the teachers’ quarters, then the dorms. When you’re done, start from the dungeons, and work your way up. Use the spell to find metal. Does everyone know it?” He wasn’t sure they did; these Brits were sadly undertrained. A few raised their hands, stating they didn’t know the charm. “Todd, teach them, then send them on their way. I also want you to check for an Animagus. I wouldn’t put it past anyone to hide as a pet.” It was standard procedure in America. These people seemed to forget that disguises were used all the time. He wondered where logic had gone.

Shaking his head, Gibbs went back to giving orders. “Todd, when you’re done showing these guys the spell, I want you to stay here. Make sure no one leaves until I say. If they have to use the restroom, have one the others take them. Also, when Tony gets here, tell him to start with the staff. We’re still waiting on two more staff members. If they don’t show, send someone after them. Ask one of the Professors who I’m talking about. I’ll be back after I get McGonagall to the headmaster’s office. Once she is there, I’ll be bringing the headmaster back. He needs to be here for the questioning.” He figured that he could keep the old man with him that way. He wasn’t going to let the headmaster compromise his work.

“Yes, sir,” Todd said with a firm nod.

The group broke up to follow Gibbs's orders.

Gibbs turned to the staff table, “Let’s get this show on the road. I’ll follow you to your office now.”

The headmaster did not look happy about the fact that there were all these people in his castle.

 _‘_ _Tough,’_ Gibbs thought. _‘H_ _e_ _’s just going to have to deal with it._ _’_ He looked pointedly at the two head-people, then at the door leading out. “After you.”

They stood and finally started toward the office. Hopefully, the parents would co-operate. He hated working with pure-bloods.


	3. Who Shot Snape pt 3

**AN: **AN: Thanks to my beta, darrelldeam, for all his help in making these easier to read for you my readers, all mistakes are still my own.** If you see something that doesn't make sense or is a plot hole, feel free to tell me. **

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter. That pleasure belongs to the very rich and famous J.K. Rowling and the people she pays to have it make money for her. I also don't own NCIS. That pleasure belongs to Donald Bellisario and his co-producers and writers.**

**Hpncis**

As they walked to the headmaster office in uncomfortable silence, Gibbs looked around. He had never been in an enchanted castle before and it intrigued him. He took note of the mass quantities of magical portraits and noted to question the ones near the potion masters office. The suits of armor followed with their empty heads as they passed, and Gibbs noted that as well.

They came up to the Gargoyle that guarded the office and the password of ‘Ice Mice’ was given. The grey haired inspector shook his head and the lack of secure password and followed the two staff members up the windy self-propelled staircase. They entered the cluttered office and the Headmaster was making a beeline to the Floo. “Headmaster, sir, I’m going to need you to sit in your chair a minute while Mrs. McGonagall makes some calls. Once I see she is situated, you and I are going back to the Great Hall,” Gibbs called out stopping the man before he even got half way there.

“I must open the Floo for _Professor_ McGonagall, my good man,” Dumbledore stated still inching toward the fireplace. He wasn’t going to escape or anything of that nature. He only needed to make one Floo call to get people started on getting him the information he needed.

“I’m sure you can unlock the Floo from where you’re standing,” Gibbs said firmly with a narrowing of his blue eyes, showing that he was not joking around.

The Headmaster sighed and waved his wand to the fireplace and complied, he sat in the chair at his desk and waited. He then got the idea that he could send a note with Fawkes, his phoenix, to the person he needed to speak to. He grabbed up his quill and started jotting down the request for information on this new team, only to have the quill snatched from his hand.

“What is so important that you need to act like an unruly teenager and openly defy every word I say to you, sir?” Gibbs asked placing the quill on the far side of the desk, glaring at the old man. “If you are in need of a lawyer then you may call one in via your Patronus, which your staff informed me that you know, or give us the name and we’ll call them.”

“No, no, nothing of that nature. I am simple trying to get a note to a friend who may be able to assist me in solving this horrendous crime,” Dumbledore said placating, his hands making a soothing gesture in front of him.

“That’s mine and my team’s job; I’ll thank you to not interfere. If you still feel that you need to talk to this… friend after we are done questioning you then feel free to do so, if you have an alibi, sir,” Gibbs offered he may not trust the old man, but he couldn’t hold him if his alibi ran true. He looked around and saw, McGonagall reading off a long list, he cursed himself and cast his Patronus, to call one of the Aurors in the Great Hall. A large silvery jungle cat shot out of his wand and he gave it the message. “We’ll have to wait for one of the Aurors to come and keep an eye on Professor McGonagall while she is here. Don’t worry I gave him the password, he should be here any minute.”

And so they waited in silence, Gibbs not wanting to question anyone until they were in front of the two-way mirrors, so it could be recorded. The two staff members were quiet because they didn’t want to have the strong silence charm placed on them again. They did however, share some looks whenever the Agent looked away. Dumbledore trying to relay something to the Transfiguration Professor, but she just looked confused and soon turned her head.

Gibbs heard a ‘ping’ and looked around to see what created the slight noise, there was an instrument on the shelf near the desk and a name flashed across it. It was the name of one of the British Aurors, Jonathan McGee. He then heard the footsteps coming up the stairs and felt a little better about the security off the office, not much, because just because you knew a name doesn’t mean you know who is coming.

“Ah, come in Mr. McGee,” the Headmaster said from behind the desk.

The Auror entered the office and went straight to Gibbs. “You called for an assist, sir?” the middle age man asked. He was hoping to get in good with this team, he had an America cousin that wanted to work for the man, Timothy, and he hoped that if he made a good impression then he could recommend his cousin for when the team returned to their home, or have them bring Tim here.

“I need you to stay here with the Professor and make sure she only makes calls that are on her list. Also watch her as she contacts those in the non-magical world. Make a list of anyone she can’t contact and we’ll send a team to fetch them,” the Team Leader ordered curtly.

“Sir, yes, sir,” and with a British salute, which was returned with an America one, the other man went to tend to the much put out professor, who was huffing at having to have a minder.

“We need to go back to the Great Hall, Headmaster,” Gibbs said gesturing to the door. “My team should be set up by now and we’re going to be questioning all your staff first. They, of course can owl for a lawyer and wait for one to be present.”

The Headmaster sighed and rose to join the relatively abrasive man. “Is that completely necessary, my boy? I have repeatedly told you that my staff has my complete confidence,” he questioned following the Agent down the stairs.

“Sorry, Standard Operating Procedure, sir, everyone gets questioned —including yourself,” Gibbs informed him as they were walking back to the Great Hall. He was keeping a close eye on the headmaster’s reaction to that statement. From what he had been told this man felt himself above the law. If he hadn’t been watching he would have missed the narrowing of the lips and eyes.

“Of course, my boy, I will be more than happy to help in any way I can,” came the forced jovial reply, and the rest of the trip was made in silence.

When they entered the Hall, Gibbs noticed that DiNozzo was back, and he had coffee. Upon receiving the foam cup from his second in command he asked, “Did you get everything set up?”

“Yeah, Boss, Abby got all the mirrors we need, she’s got the recorders set up just like you asked. We set up the four tables as you requested and are ready to start when you are,” Tony said eager to get this started so they could get back to the office and he could really start on the case, and maybe flirt with Kate. He was growing on her, he was sure of it.

“I want you to start with the senior staff. Professor McGonagall is in the headmasters office calling parents, so we’ll get her last. Start with the middle of the table and work your way out. Make sure they are all here, there were two missing earlier and I still don’t see them. If they are not here in five minutes send two Aurors to get them,” Gibbs ordered taking a sip of his coffee. “Take the highest ranking Aurors into the room and give them some standard questions to start. If we keep it simply we can get these kids to bed sooner.”

“So no asking where they were ten years ago, and if it involved a bikini?” Tony said wiggling his eyebrows, trying to lighten the mood.

“Look at them, DiNozzo, do you really want to know?” the Team Leader said with an amused raise of his rather bushy grey eyebrow.

Tony looked at the Head Table and gave a full body shudder as his answer. Then turned and started barking orders, while Gibbs went to see what the kids were doing. Most of the children had finished their assignment and were attempting to communicate with each other via quills and parchment, so he gestured for the nearest Auror to take up the writing implements and called a house elf.

‘pop’

“Hey, little guy, I need you to bring games for the kids. They’re going to be here for a while. Also make sure there is plenty of snacks and drinks. Can you do that for me?” Gibbs asked, he always felt sorry for house elves, and since they were the size of small children, albeit ugly ones, he tended to treat them that way.

“We can bes doing that, Cheify Agent Gibby,” the elf squeaked.

“Great, go ahead and get what they need,” he stated and with a ‘pop’ the little guy was gone. It never crossed his mind that the house elves were involved, he knew they couldn’t kill anyone. It was completely against their nature and they would go crazy. He would go down and take a look around just to make sure none of the ones in the castle were acting off, but he doubted it.

Gibbs noted that the Headmaster was deep in conversation with a giant of a man. He sighed and went and tapped the man on the shoulder to get his attention. The glare he leveled him actually made the old man blush like a child caught in the cookie jar. With a wave of his hand and a jerk of his head, he indicated that he needed the headmaster to follow him. He went to the front of the table and cast the Sonorus again and spoke to the kids, headmaster standing beside him.

“Okay, can I have your attention, please?” And waited for the room to turn to him “I want to thank you for your cooperation and tell you what’s going to happen next,” Gibbs started looking around the room and seeing a lot of nervous kids, but that was to be expected. “My team and I are going to start with the staff and then any student over seventeen, we’ll work our way down from there. Your parents and guardians are being called and escorted to the castle as we speak. If you need to talk to them then we can provide a room with a guard or you can take them to a corner and someone will remove the spell. Once we clear on where you were at the time of the murder you will either come back here or you will go to your dorm if my team has cleared it. If you understand raise your hand,” he finished and there was a sea of hands in the air when he was done. He gave a nod of his head and canceled the spell.

“I’m going to need you to follow me, sir,” he said to the old man at his side.

“Of course, my boy,” the Headmaster replied.

And they made their way to the antechamber and to the nearest table. Gibbs put up a silencing spell and started his questions sticking to the ones that are standard for cases like this, watching for any sign of falsehood.

“First of all, I wanted to let you know that this session will be recorded,” Gibbs started pointing at the mirror. “Can you tell me where you were at the time of the murder?” he pulled out his pencil and notebook.

“I was in the Great Hall, enjoying a wonderful meal of braised beef and potatoes. Our house elves are wonderful creatures and they make the most delightful meals,” the Headmaster stated breezily leaning back in his chair as if they were having tea and nothing serious was happening.

“Do you know of anyone who would want to shoot one of your professors?”

“As I told dear Amelia, Severus had many enemies. He was my spy during the war you see. I kept him here at the castle for his own safety.”

Gibbs picked up on the work ‘kept’ and penciled it in his spiral handheld notebook; he was going to have this man researched. It would give Abby something to do.

“How did you know the Floo went off in the potions office?”

“I have that Floo monitored via the wards. Severus was to only use it if he needed to contact someone I asked him to, however, he was to get permission from me first,” Dumbledore answered with a slightly strict look in his twinkling blue eyes.

“So the only reason you have that Floo open, and not the others, is because your spy is continuing to gather information for you?” Gibbs asked making more notes on that look. This was a man who did not like to be defied.

“Alas, yes, dear Severus was a very good spy and a brilliant Potions Master. He will be missed,” Dumbledore said a sad look crossed his withered old face. Gibbs did note the calculating look in those twinkling blue eyes though and jotted it down.

“I’m going to need a list of everyone you had him contact in the last month,” Gibbs stated making more notes and then taking a sip of his coffee.

“Are you sure that is completely necessary? I have great faith that none from that list ever entered the castle. The wards would have let me know immediately if they had,” Dumbledore inquired, leaning forward on his elbows, which rested on the table in front of him.

“Yes, sir, it’s important that I know everyone the deceased has recently had contact with,” Gibbs replied with a firm nod of his head.

Dumbledore gave a putout sigh, “Then I will endeavor to make sure you have what you need. All I ask is that you be inconspicuous as to where you got your information. I may yet need to use another spy for when Voldemort returns and I cannot have myself compromised.” He leaned forward and rested his hands lightly on the table as if to emphasize his point.

“We’re always discreet,” Gibbs replied ignoring the comment about Voldemort, which was not his job at the moment. “Thank you for your time, you may return to the Great Hall. Don’t leave there until my team is done with the search.” He stood and escorted the headmaster back to the Great Hall.

Upon returning to the table, Gibbs picked up his coffee took a sip and then looked into the mirror and asked “Did you get all that, Abs?”

“Yep, got it all. I don’t like working with these things, Gibbs.” His gothic lab tech complained. “They’re so old fashion.”

“Sorry, Abs, but it’s the best we can do. Just do your best, like you always do.”

“You got it, Gibbs. Oh, and Ducky wants to see you when you get back to headquarters.”

“I’ll check in on him as soon as I’m done here. I want you to run the names of Severus Tobias Snape and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore see what you can come up with. Have some old record brought over from the Ministry and I get Tony on it when we return. It’ll give you something to do until we find a gun or bullet,” he suggested knowing it wasn’t her job, but until they find the gun or Ducky gives her something she’ll be bored.

“You got it.”

“I’m calling the next teacher in. Make sure the recording devices are working every now and then, would ya. I’ll see when we get back,” Gibbs said standing up and moving away from the table.

“Will do,” came the reply and he heard her move off to do as he asked.

He turned to the door and nodded to the Auror there that he was ready for the next person. Paging through his notebook for a clean page he sat and waited.

**Hpncis**

**AN: My NCIS characters might be slightly out of character as I have not watched TV in over five years and there is only so much you can pick up on YouTube.**


	4. Who Shot Snape part 4

**AN: Thanks to my beta, darrelldeam, for all his help in making these easier to read for you my readers, all mistakes are still my own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That pleasure belongs to the very rich and famous J.K. Rowling and the people she pays to have it make money for her. I also don't own NCIS. That pleasure belongs to Donald Bellisario and his co-producers and writers.**

**Hpncis**

They had been going at this for hours and were almost done with the students. So far there had been some unruly parents and teenagers, mostly pure-bloods that didn’t like being questioned by a Muggle-born. The one thing the entire team got from this was that the Potions Master was well hated. There wasn’t a single person who liked the man. Not even his colleagues. He was completely and utterly despised. The only good thing that was said about him was that he was the best Potions Master in the UK. Oh, the headmaster put in a good word for the man, but you could tell that he didn’t really mean the person only the spy.

Most of the questioning went off without a hitch. Others went as Gibbs expected them too. They had taken three parents into custody for trying to curse the Aurors. They believed that someone at such a low rank had no right to question anyone in their family. The Team Leader would have to go over those recordings when he got back to headquarters.

The search had turned up five guns, sixteen illegal potions, twelve Dark objects, and one Animagus posing as a pet rat. Everyone associated with everything, except the guns, had been taken to the Ministry to be questioned. The owners of the guns, since they were not illegal in the wizarding world, were taken to headquarters for further questioning. Though Gibbs had to wonder where they got the guns in the UK, granted most of them were old army issue guns, but still in this country getting a gun was pretty hard to do. Not like the States were you could walk up to one out of a hundred teenagers and they could tell you where to find one.

They had also had one professor who did a runner, Quirrell, and one who refused to come out of her room, Trelawney. It took three Aurors to bring the hysterical woman down. After questioning the staff about her, they found that she was always this emotional and paranoid.

Gibbs shook his head to clear it. He was getting tired and was glad there were only a few first years left. An extremely nervous young blond haired boy was brought in with his guardian. A formidable woman, who was dressed very old-fashioned and had a large stuffed bird on her head. Gibbs could hear Abby run away from the mirror trying to stifle her giggles, he tried not to break out in a smile.

“Good evening, thanks for waiting. Have a seat,” he said to the pair, nodding to the chairs on the other side of the table. “I’m Chief Inspector Gibbs and I’ll be asking the young man a few questions.”

“Thank you,” said the older woman curtly. “I am Augusta Longbottom and this is my grandson Neville.”

Gibbs waited until they were seated and turned his attention to Neville. “Try and relax, we’re not here to hurt anyone. If you didn’t do anything wrong then you have nothing to worry about,” he said just as he had told every other child that sat in that chair. Yet, unlike the other kids this child didn’t relax at all, instead he got more anxious.

“Are you accusing my grandson of something? Neville wouldn’t hurt a fly, look at him, all whiny and stupid. We weren’t even sure he was a wizard until he bounced from a fall out a window,” Madam Longbottom said, making the child sink into his chair.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow and jotted some notes down.

“No ma’am, I only need to ask him where he was when Professor Snape was shot. We’re asking everyone that was in the castle at the time. It is standard procedure,” the grey haired man explained.

The old lady harrumphed and looked at the scared child with mild loathing. “Sit up Neville and answer the man’s questions so I can go home,” she snapped making the child jump.

Neville sat up and tried, and failed, to look brave.

“Okay, Neville, I only have a few questions,” Gibbs said gently trying to calm the boy down. “Where were you between five and seven this evening?”

“I…I… I wa… wa… was innnn the d… d… d…ungeon.” Neville stuttered out, so terrified that Gibbs was afraid he was going to wet himself.

Gibbs looked back over his notes and sighed, though he was slightly angry at the Aurors, because this boy was still here and not at headquarters. He was one of the ones that a gun was found in his possessions. “Can you tell me why you were there?” he asked still gently, not bringing up the gun yet. He knew if this kid had shot anyone then it was an accident.

“Pro… Professor Sn… Sna… Snape gave m… me de… dete… detention.”

“Okay, calm down. Here have a drink of water. I need to talk to your grandmother over here. You try and calm down okay?” Gibbs said pouring the terrified young man some water.

The boy took the glass, but it shook so hard that it was sloshing all over the table. Gibbs stood up and gestured for the woman to follow him a short way from the table. When they got there his put up a silencing charm. “I’m going to have to take him in for questioning at Headquarters. There was a gun found in his trunk and we need to know why it was there.”

“You dare,” Augusta hissed leaning in to get in the Inspectors face, like he was an unruly child, “we are a pure-blood family. There is no way that that child could do anything.” Never once believing her always frightened grandson could hold a gun let alone fire it. Oh she knew what a gun was; she had lived through the Great War after all. Bombs and guns everywhere is not something soon forgotten.

“Ma’am I don’t care if you’re the Queen of England. There was a gun in his possessions and a man dead from a gunshot wound. We’re taking him in and you need to get a lawyer,” Gibbs barked back closing the distance between them and looking her dead in the eye, not at all intimidated by this woman. “Plus, you need to be there yourself as you are his guardian.”

“I’ll see you before the Wizengamot for this. It is an outrage accusing my grandson of a crime,” she all but shouted, slamming her fragile fist on the table next to her.

“They have no power over me, so you go ahead and do that. I have an ironclad contract that states that my team and I can question anyone for any reason —if it is pertaining to a crime we’re investigating,” he said leaning forward again.

She glared at him and then turned and left the room without a glance at her grandson, causing the poor boy to cry.

Gibbs went to the child, wrapped an arm around his shoulder until he calmed down and then explained. “We’re going to stop asking you questions, for now, but we found a gun in your trunk so we need to take you someplace else, okay?” he asked noting the surprised look on the child’s face when he mentioned the trunk and that gave him hope that this child wasn’t involved.

Neville nodded a little calmer now that his gran had left, though he was still plenty scared. He tried once again to drink some water and finally got the glass to his mouth without spilling more on his already wet robes.

Gibbs stood up and motioned for Kate and when she got to the table he erected a silencing charm and started giving orders, “I need you to take this young man, Neville Longbottom, to Headquarters. Don’t ask him anything about the case. Don’t record anything he might say. Try and keep him as calm as you can. No cuffs or suppressors, just keep an eye on him. His grandmother is getting a lawyer and will hopefully meet you there. Then you can question him about his relationship with our dead Potions Master and why he has a gun. You got it?”

“Yes, sir,” Kate Todd said with a firm nod of her head, “no questioning, don’t treat like a suspect until the grandmother and lawyer show.”

“Yeah and see if you can’t find something for him to do while he waits,” Gibbs added softly.

“Okay, Gibbs, I’ll take care of him,” Todd said and turned to the young boy still trying to drink the water. Her eyes softened and she prayed he was innocent. She went and tapped his shoulder, causing him to spill more, and nodded towards the door. She cast a drying charm on his robes and gently guided him out.

Gibbs sighed and returned to the table, wishing he had more coffee. A cup appeared in front of him and he thanked Merlin that there were house elves. He turned toward the mirror and asked, “You there Abs?”

She popped up in the mirror and you could see there were dried tears on her face. “That was so sad, that poor boy. His grandmother was such a bitch. You don’t think he had anything to do with this, do you, Gibbs?” she asked rapidly.

“Merlin, I hope not. I hate when kids are involved. Put that recording to the side for me will ya, Abs. I’ll need it later,” he said, taking as long drink from his coffee as the hot beverage would allow.

“You got it,” she nodded her pigtail bobbing. “Oh and Gibbs I have those records you wanted and we did a tox screen on our guy and it came back with a few potions in it. Nothing mind controlling or deadly, or anything like that, but there were a lot of calming draughts. Thought you’d want to know,” Abby added drinking from her Caf-Pow.

“Thanks Abs,” he said glancing at his watch and running a hand through his hair. “We should be done here in about an hour. There’s only about ten kids left. I’m taking the next kid now. See you when we get back, I’ll bring you a drink.” He nodded and turned to the door and gestured he was ready for the next kid.

In walked a horse faced woman who was yelling silently and gesturing wildly and a slightly nervous young messy dark haired boy with glasses —who was looking amused at his guardian’s predicament.

“Good evening,” Gibbs said nodding to the chairs across from him, “I would thank you for patiently waiting, but I can see that didn’t happen. So take a seat and we can get done, and you can probably go home.”

The boy and the fuming woman sat in the seats indicated and Gibbs said, “I’ll take off the charm once you stop yelling, and if you start I _will_ put it back on. The longer you complain, the longer we’ll be sitting here. I, for one, have more important things to be doing, but I can wait as long as you can.”

The woman’s mouth snapped shut and she nodded once. Gibbs removed the charm and said, “I’m Chief Inspector Gibbs and I’ll be asking the young man some questions.”

“You have no right bringing normal people among you freaks. I don’t care what the freak has done, you can lock him up forever, the little ungrateful brat,” the horse faced woman started to go on until Gibbs raised his wand then her jaw clicked shut.

“Sorry about her,” the boy said with a shrug making Gibbs turn to him, “I’m Harry Potter and this in my aunt, Petunia Dursley. She doesn’t like me very much.” A small smirk adorned his face.

“I can see that,” Gibbs said and noted that Harry wasn’t really scared of his aunt so she must be full of hot air. “Tell me Harry where were you between five and seven this evening?”

“I was in my common room at five and me and my friend, Ron, went to dinner around six,” Harry answered without hesitation.

“Okay,” Gibbs noted his notebook, “Tell me about your relationship with Professor Snape.”

“You mean Severus Snape? They let that horrid freak teach children?” the aunt questioned with a look of horror on her face.

“You know the deceased?”

“Of course I knew him. He grew up in my childhood neighborhood, Spinners End. He was friends with my wretched sister, Lily. Ugly boy, all greasy and sloppy. He’s the one who told Lily she was a witch. They had a falling out when they were here in her fifth year. Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say,” Petunia said with a disgusted look on her face.

“When was the last time you saw Mr. Snape?”

“When I was sixteen, we moved from Spinners End and I haven’t seen him since.”

Gibbs turned to Harry and indicated he wanted his question answered.

“Well he hated me, though now that I’ve heard that story I don’t know why,” Harry answered his face scrunched in confusion. If Snape was friends with his mum, shouldn’t the man have liked him a little, though Aunt Petunia said they had a falling out, so maybe that’s why.

“What gave you the impression he hated you?”

“Well, in our first class he sneered at me and took points away for no reason. Called me names and such. Even accused me of making Neville melt his cauldron and I wasn’t even near Neville. He wasn’t a nice man,” Harry answered honestly.

“You probably caused trouble, you ungrateful little troublemaker,” Petunia snapped. Harry just glared at her.

Gibbs jotted that down and turned back to the pair. “Harry, you can go back to your dorm, if we need anything we’ll come and get you. Mrs. Dursley, you can go home now. Same as with Harry, we’ll contact you if we need you. One of the Aurors will take you,” he said waving an Auror over and ordering him to get Dursley home.

“I don’t want you freaks near my house again. You hear me? Don’t you come near me again,” Petunia shouted and was quickly silenced and led from the room.

Harry got up and put out his hand and said, “I really am sorry about her. She really, really doesn’t like wizards.”

Gibbs shook the tiny hand and nodded, “Thanks, but don’t apologize for other peoples stupidity. You can go now.”

The boy left and Gibbs ran his hand over his face. Only one more left and he could go and get some sleep, a quick power nap should set him right. “Abs, get me what you can on Spinners End, okay?”

“You got it, Gibbs,” was the answer, though he could tell his tech was as angry at the last interview as she had been sad at the one before.

Merlin he hated working with kids’ guardians.

**Hpncis**

**AN: Just a short chapter to give you an update. Not sure when the next will be out, going through a bit of a depression, so it could be tomorrow or next week. Sorry in advance.**

 


	5. Who Shot Snape pt 5

**AN: Thanks to my beta, darrelldeam, for looking this over. Any mistakes are of course my own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That pleasure belongs to the very rich and famous J.K. Rowling and the people she pays to have it make money for her. I also don't own NCIS. That pleasure belongs to Donald Bellisario and his co-producers and writers.**

**Hpncis**

**_September 14, 1991 around 9 a.m. WCIS building_ **

They had finally finished the interviews at the castle; most of the kids had been in the common room or library. All of the professors, barring Trelawney and Quirrell, had been either with another professor or monitoring a detention. The groundskeeper was in the Forbidden Forest and was vouched for by a centaur. The ones without alibi had been brought here, with the ones possessing a gun. All and all there were ten suspects at headquarters.

Gibbs had taken his power nap and was on his way to the morgue to talk to Ducky. “What do you have for me, Ducky?” he asked as he entered the room.

The room looked like any other morgue; it had three metal examination tables in the middle, one with the deceased. Off to the sides were medical equipment and a large sink, in front of the sink was a large space that a table could be brought in front of, so that the bodies could be washed and evidence could be gathered. In the back of the room were the freezers where the cadavers were stored until such time as all evidence was taken from them and they could be released to family.

“Well, Jethro,” the Medical Examiner said as he pulled the sheet back from the now cleaned up body, “this poor young man, like I said was shot at close range. From the angle of the wound it was either a child or someone sitting down. It is a shame what I have heard about him, reminds me of a fellow I met in Scotland in my youth. That man did not have any peers either. He turned into a bitter old man who died in his sleep one night. They didn’t even know he was dead until a week later when he hadn’t shown for work. It is a wonder this lad worked with children at all.” His eyes took on the wondering look they got whenever he remembered the past.

“Ducky, do we know what kind of gun was used,” Gibbs asked bringing Ducky back to the now.

“From what I was told you found you are looking for a small gun, older model, probably one used in the Great War.”

“Thanks, Ducky, that narrows it down to two,” the Team Leader said with a nod of his head.

“Abigail will be able to tell you more,” Dr. Mallard suggested. Putting the sheet back over Snape’s head and going to his lab equipment, indicating that he had no more information.

“Yeah, I’m going to see her next. Thanks, Ducky, see if you can find out if there were any more potions in his blood, that much Calming Potion would have left him unable to do his job,” Gibbs requested as he moved toward the large double doors that lead to Abby’s domain, picking up the Caf-Pow he had left outside the morgue. “From what we’ve learned about this guy, he wasn’t the type to teach and I want to know if he was taking anything else. Also check for spell residue and see if there were any compulsion charms on him. Something the headmaster said strikes me as odd.”

“Of course, Jethro, I will do a deeper study,” Ducky said picking up his wand and started to approach the body. “Reminds me of the time…” he mumbled to his assistant.

“What do you have for me, Abs?” he asked as entered the door and handed her the drink.

The lab was a mix of wizard and non-wizard. In the center was an array of computers all hooked up to various contraptions for tests, such as blood work or potions deconstruction. Those implements were littered along tables that stretched along the walls, making a U shaped area for the lab tech. On the other side of the room, was a glass wall where spells were used for magical tests.

“Well from what I’ve discovered in the lab report, this guy might as well have been a stoner as much Calming Draughts as he was taking,” the gothic lab tech answered as she grabbed her drink and took a long pull from the straw. She went over to her computer and punched in a code. “See here, those potions were almost at a toxic level.” She pointed to the numbers on the screen. “It didn’t kill him, surprisingly; he’s been taking them for a long time. If I didn’t know better I would say he was addicted, but these potions aren’t like that.”

“Did they slow him down? From our information this guy was a spy, which could explain the potions. However that war has been over for ten years, he should have gotten out of that mode by now. Then again the headmaster said he was still gathering information. Run the test deeper. Ducky is going to grab some more blood for you to use and he’ll be running a residue test,” Gibbs said coming over to look at the numbers even though most of them didn’t make sense to him.

“With what he was taking it should have floored him. But, it didn’t I’m already on the deeper scan. I was about to talk to Ducky when you showed,” Abby said proud of the fact that she out thought her boss. She really liked Gibbs; he was like a second father to her. He always made sure she had everything she needed in her lab and that she never ran out of Caf-Pows. Any time she was lonely or sad, she could always count on Gibbs to cheer her up or invite her over to look at his boat, though the boat was in the US at the moment. Her boss had a temper and to quell it he was building a boat in his basement, but right now he was just whittling small animals and such.

“What can you tell me about the guns? Ducky said he narrowed it down to two,” he asked, looking at his notes and having a good idea which two.

“Well, all the guns are old service arms, but we’re looking for the smaller ones so we have two that fit that description. The first one, Browning Hi-Power, hasn’t been fired in while. But, the second one, the Ruger P85 was fired recently. Gibbs tell me it wasn’t the kid’s,” she begged her eyes watering just a little.

“Damn, I wish I could, Abs. don’t worry I’ll make sure he is questioned lightly. The kid doesn’t seem the type to kill anyone. We’ll get to the bottom of this,” he said gathering her into a hug, petting her hair until she calmed down. After she did he held her at arm’s length and handed her a tissue. “Okay, keep up the good work. I’ve got interrogations to perform,” he said as he was walking to the exit.

“You got it, Gibbs,” she said, breathing much easier. Gibbs will take care of it so she turned back to her computer to gather as much evidence as she could to help.

Gibbs made his way to the elevator and took it to the bullpen. As he walked through the doors he noted that his agents weren’t working as usual. DiNozzo was flirting with Kate and she was doing all she could to snark back at him.

The bullpen was set up with waist high cubicles. His was along one side and had an empty one next to it. DiNozzo’s was too the far right facing Kates. There was a divider which separated another area for the team they were here to train, it was empty right now, as the training wasn’t done and there was no director. For the time being, Gibbs was in charge, he only answered to Amelia Bones. Jen had a private office in the back of the bullpen, so she could work without interruption.

“DiNozzo, leave Kate alone,” he barked going to his desk, placing his coffee on the corner. “Tell me what you have on the potions master.”

“Sorry, Boss,” Tony said sheepishly and then picked up the file on the desk and cast a projection spell to bring up the slideshow he had created. “As you know Severus Tobias Snape was 31 years old, He was a half-blood wizard and the son of the witch, Eileen Snape (née Prince), youngest potion master in Great Britain. He took the job as professor in 1980 when the war was at its peak. He was tried as a Death Eater; however the headmaster, Dumbledore, vouched for him and said he was a spy. That’s all we can find on him. I miss gathering information on computers, I wish this country would hurry up and get modern,” he complained. He hated going through old dusty parchment.

“We’re working with Amelia now to get it set up,” Gibbs said waving off the complaint. He had been fielding them since they got here. “According to Abby and Ducky, we’re looking at the Longbottom boy. What do you have on him?” he asked rubbing his chin, hoping it was some mistake.

“What? Really? Damn, I was hoping it was one of the bigots. Neville Longbottom was born to Frank and Alice Longbottom. They are in a long term ward in St. Mongo’s. He was raised by his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom. Anyway, all I could find on the kid was that for the longest time they thought he was a squib. He spent a lot of time with his squib uncle, Albert Longbottom. The uncle is seventy-nine and fought in WWII, that’s probably were he got the gun,” the second in command finished reading the file and placed it back on his desk.

“Contact the grandmother, have her get down here with her lawyer. Tell her the sooner she complies the sooner we’ll be done with her. She’s a real piece of work so try and be professional. Take Kate with you,” Gibbs ordered turning back to his computer and entering the information he had been given this morning. He too couldn’t wait until Britain caught up with the States. Who knew how long they would be here getting a British team ready.

“You got it, Boss. Come on Probie, I get to drive. I have no idea what kind of driver you are and I’m not about to put my life in your hands,” Tony said as he grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair and started to the elevator.

“I’ll have you know I am a damn good driver. I just have a hard time remembering what side of the road to be on,” Kate said defensively, also grabbing her coat and wallet.

“Like I said, I’ll drive…” the bickering could be heard until the elevator doors shut.

Gibbs called Amelia on the mirror. “Amelia, I need you to come down here. We’ve narrowed the gun down to one that was found in the Longbottom boy’s trunk. I want you to be here for the questioning, so you can try and keep his grandmother under control. This is your turf, so you know how to deal with these people better than I do,” he explained when her face came into view.

“Yes and a Good morning to you to, Special Agent Gibbs. I am doing fine thank you for asking,” the Head of the DMLE replied. Then she got a sad and thoughtful look on her face, “Augusta’s grandson you say? Are you sure? What is a gun?” she fired off questions. She had never had to venture into the Muggle world that wasn’t her Department. She couldn’t believe a child was to blame for this.

“Sorry for being abrupt, it’s been a long night and I’m running on coffee right now,” Gibbs apologized not wanting to get on this lady’s bad side. “Add the fact that a child is involved and I’m not at my best. At any rate, I do need you here within the hour for the reasons I stated before,” he added taking a long drink from his cooling coffee.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can. Done.” And her face disappeared.

It wasn’t until two hours later that everyone was gathered. Tony and Kate sat on the other side of the two-way mirror. The room was simple, there was a medium size table in the center of the room with six chair around it, three on each side. Gibbs, Jen and Amelia were on one side. Neville, who looked deathly ill, Madam Longbottom and their lawyer, Daniel Radcliff was on the other. A recorder was set to the side and a pitcher of water with six glasses was in the middle.

“Okay, Neville, we’re going to ask you a few more questions. I want to inform you and everyone here there is a mild truth spell on the room. It can be overcome with enough will power, however it is standard procedure to have one on all interrogation rooms. So tell me, Neville, where did you get the gun?” Gibbs started off gently. The boy had already had a Calming Draught and it didn’t look like it was working. This made him sad because it pointed to him being the main suspect.

Neville jolted violently when the question was asked and looked to his grandmother. Seeing her disappointed and stern face he knew he would get no help from her. He looked to the lawyer whose professional mask was only slightly better. The lawyer nodded and indicated he should answer honestly.

“I…I… I go… got it from my Uncle Albert,” he stuttered out, then took a deep breath and looked straight at the kind eyes of the man in front of him, which made him happy that someone was on his side —he hoped. In a much firmer voice he continued, “He gave it to me when they thought I was a squib. He showed me how to us… use it. Said that it would protect me like magic,” he said and then looked down at the table ashamed at how his family felt about him. His hands clasped white knuckled as he pulled up every bit of courage that he possessed. He was a Gryffindor after all and the hat said he was brave if he wanted to be.

“Okay. Thank you for that,” Gibbs said kindly and wrote the information down in his ever handy notebook. “Now, tell me why you brought it to detention?”

“Professor Snape scares, scared, me. He was always yelling at us and calling us names. He even let the potion that exploded spatter all over me and I got boils something awful,” Neville explained looking at the Special Agent and again seeing encouragement.

“Did you pull the gun on him?” Gibbs asked hoping against hope that the kid hadn’t.

“Y… Ye… Yes,” the boy cried and put his head on the table thinking he had just sealed his fate to Azkaban.

“Neville Longbottom,” Augusta shouted at the bowed head, getting up from her chair so quickly it clattered behind her and making the boy cry harder, “I’ve never been so ashamed of anyone in my life.”

“Lady, you need to sit down and be quiet until we are done,” Gibbs snapped, tired of this woman’s constant criticisms of the poor kid. It was no wonder he was a nervous wreck all the time. It was too bad he couldn’t haul her in for abuse, but until she raised her hand she had done nothing illegal.

“You dare talk to me like that,” she hissed turning to who she felt was the offender. Her eyes blazing at him as if he was lower than low and had no right to talk to her at all, never mind in such a tone of voice.

“Sit or you can sit in a cell until you calm the hell down,” he snapped back leaning towards her hands on the table in front of him showing once again she wasn’t in charge. The lawyer stood to interfere, but Amelia and Jen shook their heads, the Special Agent was well within his rights. So Mr. Radcliff just went to pick up the chair and guided the angry woman back into it. Then he went back to his own chair and sat and waited.

Neville was crying throughout it all and they were trying to figure out a way to calm him down so he could answer more questions. Jen hit him with a cheering charm and that seemed to be working. The grandmother didn’t do anything at all but sit and fume at the disrespect she was getting from this Muggle-born yank. It was obvious that the United States of America had no respect for pure-bloods.

After Neville stopped crying and raised his head they continued. “You said you pulled your gun. Did you shoot Professor Snape?” Gibbs asked.

“I… I… I…” the blonde boy started and then his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he slumped out of his chair in a dead faint.

**Hpncis**

**AN: there will only be a few chapters after this one. Still getting over that depression, but I thought I would update for you guys. Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thanks to my beta, darrelldeam, for looking this over. Any mistakes are of course my own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That pleasure belongs to the very rich and famous J.K. Rowling and the people she pays to have it make money for her. I also don't own NCIS. That pleasure belongs to Donald Bellisario and his co-producers and writers.**

**Hpncis**

**_Later that same day around 5 p.m._ **

While the Longbottom boy was recovering in the Infirmary, Gibbs and his team were going over evidence.

“I don’t believe for one minute that this kid is guilty. Find me everything you can on the gun. Do we have the lab results?” Gibbs paced out of character, but this was one emotional case.

“Yeah, Boss,” Tony said picking up a folder. “I just got them from Abby. She said there were four sets of prints on the gun. The kid’s and a few adults. We’re checking them out with everyone we brought in.”

“Let me know the results as soon as you have them. I want this kid out of the building and back at school. Also find out what you can about his family. The way the grandmother acts has my abuse radar going wild,” the Team Leader ordered. He was going to do what he can to make it up to the child, no kid should be that terrified of his family. He remembered questioning the other boy, Harry something, you could tell that that boy wasn’t scared of his family no matter what the aunt’s mouth spewed.

“You got it, Boss,” DiNozzo said as he grabbed his jacket to head back to the archives.

“Kate,” Gibbs turned his attention to the rookie, “what can you tell me about the other suspects?”

“Well, sir,” Kate started, she was still a little nervous around her new boss, though believe it or not Tony was making it easier, “we know Sybill Trelawney, age twenty-nine, was married young and divorced quickly. She married a muggle with the last name of Higglebottom and when she refused to take his name they separated. They were only married a few months. She has been working as a Divination professor since 1980, I was told by some of the other teachers that she is a very paranoid person who rarely leaves her tower. We do know that she is an avid mystery novel reader. She seems to be obsessed with Sherlock Holmes. She also has an extremely bad habit of predicting a child’s death with each new class she teaches; it seems to be a running joke among the staff. That’s all we know,” she said closing the folder.

“And the others?”

“Lucius Malfoy, thirty-seven, a pure-blood wizard, and son of Abraxas Malfoy, husband of Narcissa Black and the father of Draco Malfoy. He was educated at Hogwarts, where he was a prefect in Slytherin House. He seems to have a hand in a lot of politics to the point that rumor has it the Minister is in his back pocket. He is the patriarch of the Malfoy family, believes strongly in notions of blood purity and the superiority of pure-blood wizards. He joined the Death Eaters, who shared his views and participated in the war with Voldemort. After the war he managed to avoid imprisonment by claiming that he had been acting under the Imperious Curse.”

“Continue,” Gibbs said settling down at his desk to input the information she was feeding him. Oh, it was probably in the work files, but it kept his mind off the Longbottom boy.

“Marcus Flint, sixteen, he is captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team and plays chaser. His parents are Nathanial Flint and Marcella Flint (nee Greengrass). He is top in his class in potions and was only assigned detention for being too hard on one of the first years in his House. Seems Professor Snape didn’t like to be overshadowed. That’s all we know on him as well. I’m with Tony I miss computer archives.”

Gibbs waved the complaint away once again and they went over the other suspects. No one else seemed to pan out, they would just need to question them and get them on their way.

“Find out more on the husband. See if he could have taught Trelawney how to use a gun,” he ordered.

“Yes, sir,” Todd said sitting at her computer, since the husband was muggle he should be in the system.

Gibbs sat at his desk and called down to Abby, “Abs, I need you to check the fingerprints of Trelawney Malfoy and Flint first. The teenager was the one that called it in and I want to get him out of here as soon as possible, if he is not guilty. See if you can find the prints on Albert Longbottom and if they're a match. I doubt the kid took time to clean the gun after it was handed over.”

“You got it, Gibbs,” the tech said and signed off.

Gibbs sighed he needed to get back to questioning the kid. He called the infirmary and was told the boy had recovered and was waiting to start again. Neville seemed to be a lot calmer now and Gibbs took that as a good sign. So he told them to gather the grandmother and lawyer (who were still in the building, albeit very unhappy) to the interrogation room. He got up and made his way back to Jens office to let her know he was ready.

“Jen,” he said as he entered her office after knocking, “the Longbottom boy is up and ready. They said he seems a lot calmer now.”

“That is good to hear. The sooner we get this over with the sooner we can start on the others. We can’t hold them for much longer and I want to sink my nails into that loud mouth, Malfoy. His lawyer has been sending me owls all morning and so has the Minister. I already had it out with that idiot. Damn, I wish these people would read their own laws. It would save me a headache,” the leggy blonde answered at she grabbed a headache potion and knocked it back.

“Come on, tiger, let’s get this over with,” Gibbs said with a smile, he always like this lawyer. She had no problem telling you to shove it.

They made their way down and when they got to the room the two Longbottoms and Radcliff was there. So they took their seats on the other side of the table and reminded Neville of his rights.

“Okay, Neville, are you feeling better?” Gibbs asked kindly.

“Y… Yes, sir,” the boy answered, looking Gibbs directly in the face.

“Very good. We’ll start where we left off. Tell me what happened last night,” he enquired as he jotted a few things down that he could ask later.

“Well, ummm, I went to the office like I was told. Some of the older boys were teasing me, telling me I was going to be cut up for potions ingredients and stuff like that. So I was scared and took my gun. Anyway I got to the office and sat in the chair in front of the desk. Pro… Profess… Professor Sn... Snape came in and told me to write lines,” Neville said still looking at the kind man in front of him, getting braver with each word. If he told the truth, maybe he wouldn’t go to Azkaban.

“I started to write the lines, but I was so nervous that I spilled the ink all over the desk,” the young man continued. “Snape turned and started yelling at me. When he threatened to turn me in to ingredients I freaked and pulled my gun. My hands were shaking so hard the gun went off and missed him by about a foot. I got more scared and dropped it, the noise was so loud and I was terrified. Snape keep saying he would see me expelled for trying to kill a professor. I ran. I ran all the way back to the common room. I didn’t even stop when people called my name. I only went down to the Hall when I was told I had to because he was dead. I swear, he was alive when I left. Really, you have to believe me.” And he started to hyperventilate again.

“Calm down, Neville, easy does it. Atta boy, deep breathes, you can do it,” Gibbs said talking him down for fear he might faint again. When the boy was calmer he asked, “Did you actually pull the trigger?”

“Ummm, I don’t think so; I mean the gun was shaking so hard it’s hard to tell.” Neville scrunched up his face trying to remember.

“Okay, can you give me the memory of the gun…” Gibbs started only to be interrupted by the lawyer.

“You will need, Madam Longbottoms permission to do that,” Mr. Radcliff stated.

So Gibbs turned to the woman in question and raised an eyebrow. “It might get your grandson off a murder charge. There’s no law on owning a gun in the wizarding world. As long as what he says is true he could be out of here by tomorrow. Though he wouldn’t be able to leave the country until the case is solved,” he informed her.

Augusta’s lips thinned so much they almost disappeared. She glared at her grandson only thinking that he would never be as great a wizard as his father —using a muggle weapon indeed. Nevertheless, if it would clear the Longbottom name she would have to give her permission. So she gave a tight nod of consent and sat back once again hoping she could go home soon.

Jen took a vial out of her briefcase and handed it to Gibbs. Gibbs placed his wand on Neville’s forehead and told him to think about memory from the time just before he pulled the gun to the time he got to his room. When Neville nodded that he was doing that, the Special Agent pulled the memory out and put it in the vial.

“Okay, I have a few more questions and then we are done for the day. Did you clean the gun after your uncle gave it to you?”

“No, sir. He told me it was already clean.”

“Can you tell me where your uncle lives?”

Augusta gave the address of her squib brother and then stood and announced that that was all the questions they were going to answer today. And with one more glare at her grandson, she nodded to her lawyer and left. Neville was taken back to his room, which was separate from the holding cells. And Jen and Gibbs made their way back to the bullpen.

“Jen,” DiNozzo said as they entered, “you got another owl from the Minister. Probably about Malfoy. Abby’s report on the prints came back and his aren’t on the gun. Since we’ve already held him for this long we’re going to have to let him go. Seems his only crime is being an asshole and we can’t arrest him for that.”

Jen’s face fell, she was so hoping to question him. She turned to Gibbs and could see he was just as disappointed, when he gave a nod of his head; she turned back to Tony and said, “Let him go with our apologies. Don’t worry about him stating he’s going to sue or anything. We were within our rights. Let the others, whose prints weren’t on the gun, go as well. Same thing, apologize and ignore their rants.” And she went back to her office to complete her reports.

“DiNozzo, whose prints were on the gun?” Gibbs asked as he made his way to his desk and unlocked his computer.

“Well, the Trelawney woman’s, the Flint boy’s and one that is as of yet unidentified,” the second in command answered, looking over the report.

“Okay, we’ll start with the Flint kid. Get his parents and lawyer here and we can get him out of the way. Then ask Trelawney if she has a lawyer or do we need to get one for her.”

“You got it, Boss,” Tony said getting ready to leave once again only to be stopped by Gibbs.

“Did you get anything on the Longbottoms?”

“There’s no history of injury or abuse. The people I talked to at the Ministry just say that she is a piece of work and has always been hard on the boy. Maybe he is just that way normally. Well, it might be from when he was a baby. He was in the room when is parents were tortured, so it could be trauma,” Tony suggested, noting that Gibbs wasn’t happy that he couldn’t get the kid away from the grandmother. “You want me to talk to the kid?”

“You’re good with kids?” asked a shocked Kate. All she really knew about Tony is he was a womanizer and a movie buff.

“I’ll have you know I am great with kids,” he told her and then turned back to Gibbs. “I might be able to give him some hope. You know tell him some stories about kids that were scared when they were younger and grew up to be policemen and Aurors.” He shrugged his shoulders, it was a thought and it might help.

“Yeah, do that after you talk to Trelawney.”

“You got it, Boss.” And Tony left.

“Todd, what do you have on the husband?”

“Kenny Higglebottom, twenty-nine,” Kate stated looking at the computer screen, “works as a grounds person at the local libraries in London. Married Trelawney when he was eighteen and like I said they were only married for three months. I called him on the phone and questioned him about firearms. He told me he knew how to shoot and taught his wife, hoping it would make her less paranoia. It didn’t. He said he divorced her when she refused to take his last name — he got tired of fighting with her about it. That and her paranoid got to the point that she was convinced that he was out to kill her. He hasn’t seen her since the divorce. I don’t think he even knew he was married to a witch,” she shrugged. It wouldn’t be the first time that happened.

“What do we have on the gun?”

“The Ruger P-Series is a line of centerfire semi-automatic pistols made by Sturm, Ruger & Company produced from 1985 and still is. The P-Series pistols were designed for military, police, civilian and recreational use. The designs are largely based on the Browning action found in the M1911 pistol, but with minor variations, generally related to the safety mechanism and the barrel-camblock interface,” she read of the computer report. “The P85 was developed in 1985, but was not available until 1987. It was only available with a DA/SA trigger, decocker, and a manual safety. This model P85 pistols were recalled for a safety issue that resulted in one accidental discharge. If the firing pin broke in front of the firing pin block, applying the safety, which dropped the hammer, could transfer enough energy to the broken firing pin to cause a discharge. This one was never sent back for the free repair.” She finished and turned to her boss.

“Contact the uncle,” Gibbs said handing her the address, “find out where he got the gun. It’s too new to have been used in the last war. See if he’s military, he should be in the database if he is or was.”

“Yes, sir,” she said taking the paper and turning to the computer once again.

Gibbs rubbed his hand on his face in frustration. He was ecstatic that the kid didn’t do it and they were only down to two suspects. But, he was tired and knew he couldn’t go home yet, not until he questioned the minor first, the poor kid was in lockup (albeit separate from the adults) and needed to be interrogated soon. Maybe after that he’d get some sleep. He missed having a night crew; at least they got good overtime.


	7. Chapter 7

**Who Shot Severus Snape pt 7**

**AN: Thanks to my beta, darrelldeam, for looking this over. Any mistakes are of course my own.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That pleasure belongs to the very rich and famous J.K. Rowling and the people she pays to have it make money for her. I also don't own NCIS. That pleasure belongs to Donald Bellisario and his co-producers and writers.**

**Hpncis**

Gibbs went to the interrogation room, Jen was with him. The kid, Flint was sitting with his father. They had forgone a lawyer for now. He didn’t think they’d need one anyway.

“Marcus, can I call you Marcus?” the young man nodded his consent. “Marcus, I need you to tell me what happened. Then maybe you can get out of here. The only reason you are still here is your prints were on the gun and we need to understand why.”

“Well, I had a late detention with Professor Snape. He always makes us Slytherins do ours late so the other Houses don’t know. I came into the office at 6:30, it was dark and smelled really bad,” Marcus wrinkled his nose at that. “I saw the Professor laying on the floor and went to wake him, thinking someone stunned him. That’s when I saw the blood and brains and knew he was dead. So I went to the Floo and hoped I could call out. I knew if I went to the Headmaster he would keep it in-house, so to speak. So I was really glad when my call went through.”

“You called the DMLE and what time did they come through?” Gibbs said writing all of the info down.

“They came through about five minutes later. It was while I was waiting I saw the… gun?” at Gibb’s nod he continued, “on the floor and picked it up thinking it might be important. That was about the time the Headmaster came in. He told me to go back to my common room and forget what I saw. So I put the gun down and I headed out the door. Right when I was about to leave the room, I heard the Floo and Madam Bones started to yell at the Headmaster to drop his wand. Since my back was turned I don’t know what he was doing. I turned around and Madam Bones had her wand pointed to the old man’s head. She told me to stay, so I went back in and waited.”

“What happened after that?”

“Well, she asked me what happened and I told her the same as I told you and she sent me back to the common room. I didn’t tell anyone what happened. I just started my homework and when we got the orders to go to the Great Hall. I did.” Flint said, not wanting to let them know just how shook up he had been about seeing a dead body. Slytherins were stronger than that.

“Do you have any idea how the gun got back into Longbottom’s trunk?” that was a mystery that hadn’t been solved yet.

“No sir, it was on the floor when I left. Madam Bones didn’t seem to think it was important, so I shrugged it off.”

“Okay, for now you’re free to go,” Gibbs told him then turned to his father. “I need to stress that he stays in the country. Maybe it would be best if he went back to school, that way I know where to find him if I have more questions.”

“Yes, that would be best,” the senior Flint agree, just glad to out of this strange building. He took his son’s arm and guided him out the door.

“Well that’s one down and two more to go. I’ll deal with Trelawney in the morning. She needs another day to get detoxed.” Gibbs said and Jen nodded her agreement. And the two parted ways and went home to sleep, the rest of the crew already was.

The next morning a refreshed Gibbs went to visit Abby. “Hey, Abs, I need to know if there were any charms on the gun. Somehow it went from the floor of the Potion Master’s office to the Longbottom kid’s trunk,” he said after giving his favorite lab tech her Caf-Pow.

“That’s weird, maybe there’s a time delay homing charm on it. You know how kids are always loosing things,” she replied quirking her head to the side. She put on her gloves and took the gun out of the evidence bag and took it to the magic room. After waving her wand over the gun a few times she turned to Gibbs with a smile, she loved it when she was right. “Yup, there’s a charm that returns it to its box when it is not in the boy’s possession for more than a half an hour. I don’t know who cast the charm. It couldn’t be the uncle, he’s a squib. That doesn’t mean he doesn’t have wizarding friends though.”

“Well, that’s one mystery solved. I’ll ask Neville about it later. Thanks Abs,” he said and nodded his good-bye and left for the office. DiNozzo and Todd were already busy at their computers. “What do we have on the victim?” he asked putting his coffee on the corner of his desk out of habit.

“Oh, this Snape guy was a real piece of work. Seems right before he was going to be sentenced to Azkaban for… get this, being a Death Eater, our favorite Headmaster stood up for him and claimed he was a spy for the Light,” Tony said after putting up a projection showing a picture of Snape at trial.

“Yeah, we searched his office and quarters and found a journal of sorts. This guy wrote down everything. Seems he took great pleasure in making kids afraid of him. Kinda negates the whole good guy theory. That and it took me and Abby hours just to get through the security charms,” Kate said picking up a folder with their findings.

“He also had a lot of borderline Dark objects in his possession,” Tony finished off handing a list of what they found to Gibbs.

“Did he write anything that would help us find out who killed him?”

“Well, there were some mentions of a love affair and the last couple said he feared that the Dark Lord was near and he feared for his life. It also said he was keeping an eye on that professor that did a runner, ummm, Quirinus Quirrell,” Tony said reading his report.

“What do we know about that guy?”

“Well, he is kind of a mystery, we know he taught Muggle Studies two years ago. He went on vacation to ‘get more experience’ and came back to teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts. Everyone we talked to said he wasn’t the same. He used to be confident and really liked his job, but when he came back he was nervous and jumpy. He gave a story that he had been attacked by vampires,” Tony read then looked up to the projector. “We don’t know where he took his little walkabout, we only know he didn’t wear that turban when he left and was a changed man when he came back.”

“Find out where he went and see if we can get some prints out of his office. If he was the Muggle Studies teacher he’d know what a gun was and how to use it. He might be our unidentified man,” Gibbs ordered.

“You got it, Boss,” Tony said getting his jacket and leaving the building to go to Hogwarts.

“Kate, did you get anything on the uncle yet?”

“Yeah, his prints are in the system. They’re not the ones on the gun. I called him and talked to him about how Neville wound up with a gun. His story matches Neville’s. The family thought the kid a squib and would send him to the uncles for most of the year to learn how to live with non-magicals. When he finally did accidental magic they stopped sending him. The uncle said he suspected abuse, but since the kid wasn’t talking and there were no marks he couldn’t do anything, which is why he taught Neville how to use a gun.”

“Call him back and ask him about the charm on the gun,” Gibbs said handing her the report Abby had given him on the charm.

“Yes, sir.” And she turned to the phone to make the call.

Gibbs sat at his computer and thought about what to do next. The Trelawney woman was still detoxing and questioning her would be next to useless. He didn’t have anyone else to question at the moment. So he brought up the reports and read through them for now.

A few hours later Todd broke the silence, “Gibbs, I found something,” she said excitedly.

“What have you got?” Gibbs asked looking up from Snape’s journal.

“That Quirrell guy is in the system. His prints are a match. Seems he was arrested by non-magicals in Albania last year. He came out of the forest and was spouting off on how he was possessed. They put him in a jail for the night and shipped him off to a mental hospital. He escaped before he got there though, killed two of his guards. Then of course he ducked into the wizarding world and dropped of their radar,” she read, proud of herself for finding this.

“Good work, Kate. Send that to Amelia and have her start a manhunt. He’s still wanted for questioning in this case, but if he is killing non-magicals then she needs to know he is dangerous. Tell her the reason why he was picked up. That might be important.”

“Yes, sir,” she said and picked up the mirror to put through the call.

Tony walked in smiling. “I just got back from talking to Abby, the Quirrell guy is a hit on those prints,” he said smugly.

“A little late, DiNozzo, Kate already found his prints in the system,” Gibbs smirked as that smug look dropped from his second in commands face.

“Oh,” Tony said as he deflated. “Good work, Probie.” And he returned to his desk and started his report. Kate looked up from her call and beamed at him and gave him a quick thumbs up before returning to her call.

After Kate disconnected Gibbs asked her, “Did you get ahold of the uncle?”

“Yeah, I asked him about the charm. Seems our youngest suspect has a habit of losing things, so the uncle had one of his wizard friends put the charm on. Said he didn’t feel right not having it on there. Once the gun was back in the box, it was supposed to lock so no other kid, but Neville could open it.”

“Good work. I need to talk to the kid and let him know that we believe him. I hate to send him home though, but we can’t keep him here. Maybe I can get him to talk about his home life. Did he say anything to you, DiNozzo?”

“No, Boss, he just listened to me tell my stories. He seemed to soak them up. He was in a better mood when I left. I gave him some non-fictional books to read,” Tony said with a shrug, he too had been hoping the kid would tell them something.

“Kate, call Amelia and see if she can come in for an interview. DiNozzo, call the grandmother back in and have her bring her lawyer,” Gibbs ordered grabbing up the phone to have Neville prepared for another meeting. After his call he went to talk to Jen, he really wanted to help this kid, but he couldn’t step on any toes doing it. Jen knew more laws than he did.

Gibbs knocked on her door and entered without waiting. “Jen, I’m going to see if the Longbottom boy wants help getting away from his family. What do I need to do?”

“That’s a tough one. You know his parents are in the long term ward at St. Mungo’s right?”

“Yeah, it’s in the report.”

“His only other relatives, magical, are his grandmother and uncle. There is no way they’d let him go to a squib and magical Britain doesn’t really have a Child Protection Department.”

“Damn! So what can we do?” Gibbs said sitting down in one of the chairs.

“Well, as you know most of the families in this place are inbred, so there are a few cousins running around. The problem is he is also related to families like the Malfoys and the Blacks, so if we try and take him away they might try and get custody and I don’t have to tell you how messed up that would be.”

“Are they related to the Bones by any chance?” Maybe Amelia could take him in.

“Let me check,” Jen answered and pulled an old worn book off the shelf behind her chair. She thumbed through if for a few minutes and found the page she was looking for. “If he is it is too distant,” she said after a minute. “However, she can take him in as she is the Head of the DMLE, which is the closest thing they have to a Child Protection Service. It is in the laws that if she feels he is in danger, and with all this on him he might be, because he brought shame to the family name, she can take him in.”

“I’ll ask her when she gets here. Thanks Jen,” Gibbs said as he got up and left the office and returned to his desk to wait for all parties.

Amelia showed up ten minutes later. “Thanks for coming Amelia, why don’t we step into my office,” Gibbs said standing and headed for the elevator. Madam Bones followed a confused look on her face. They got in and went down two floors when Gibbs stopped the elevator. “I have a favor to ask and this is the only way not to be heard,” he explained and when she nodded her understanding he continued. “I want to get the Longbottom kid away from his grandmother. I don’t trust that she or her brother will take care of him. They might go as far as to hurt him. The problem is he hasn’t said anything about being abused, it’s only a gut feeling on my part.”

“So if it turns out that he is you want me to take him in? I don’t know Jethro; I have Susan to think of. Do you really think he is in danger? I won’t leave him to Augusta if you truly believe that. But, we are going to have to get him to confess before I can do anything,” Amelia replied, quickly thinking over everything she knew about the Longbottoms. As far as she knew Neville was a good kid, Susan said he was shy and just kept to himself mostly. It was quite a shock to everyone that he was involved in this case at all. Not a shock that he would use a Muggle weapon; just that he was such an unassuming figure.

“I’m going to do my best to get him to do just that. My gut feelings are hardly ever wrong. We’re waiting on the grandmother and lawyer now. I asked Jen and she said you are the only one besides the Malfoys and the Blacks that can do this,” Gibbs explained, shooting her earnest looks.

“Alright, Neville is a good boy as far as I know and if I can help I will.” She nodded and Gibbs restarted the elevator and went back to the bull pen.

**Hpncis**

**AN: One more chapter and we should be done. I hope I didn’t make it too easy for you. This is my first mystery/crime story ever and probably my last, who knows. Thanks for reading it. Also I know that the Longbottoms aren’t directly related (their like cousins three times removed from the Black side) to the Malfoys, but since Sirius is in prison I needed another Dark family.**

**All families related to the Blacks as per Harry Potter Wiki, most were removed from the tree:**

**Blishwick family**

**Bulstrode family**

**Burke family**

**Crabbe family**

**Crouch family**

**Flint family**

**Gamp family**

**Malfoy family**

**Macmillan family**

**Lestrange family**

**Longbottom family**

**Lupin family**

**Potter family**

**Prewett family**

**Rosier family**

**Tonks family**

**Weasley family**

**Yaxley family**

**Many other distant relatives**


	8. Chapter 8

**Who Shot Severus Snape pt 8**

**AN: Thanks to my beta, darrelldeam, for looking this over. Any mistakes are of course my own.**

_AN: I added the families related to the Blacks in the end of the last chapter, as it was pointed out to me in a review that the Longbottoms and the Malfoys were related distantly through the Black family. Then again who in Britain wasn’t?_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That pleasure belongs to the very rich and famous J.K. Rowling and the people she pays to have it make money for her. I also don't own NCIS. That pleasure belongs to Donald Bellisario and his co-producers and writers.**

**Hpncis**

While they waited Gibbs had a question for the Head of the DMLE, “Amelia, who was the Animagus that was in the kids’ dorm?”

“You really opened a bottle of flubberworms with that one. It turns out he is a man thought dead and a hero. He was supposed to have been killed by Sirius Black, but when we questioned him we found out that the whole thing was staged. An innocent man has been in prison for almost ten years,” Bones answered with a mixed look of sympathy and frustration. “Why do you ask?”

“He was in the same room with the gun, figured I should find out who he is. He might be related to the case,” Gibbs explained with a shrug.

Amelia shook her head. “No, we questioned him on that and he doesn’t know anything,” she said with relief, she was glad that there was not more to be added to the Pettigrew case, it was bad enough as it is.

Gibbs nodded his thanks. also glad they didn’t have to add another person to his case and went back to his reports. Five minutes later he got a call that all parties were waiting for him in the interrogation room. Everyone joined him, wanting to see if Gibbs could help the kid; even Jen came along to watch from the two way mirror. A file of paperwork in her arms.

Gibbs and Bones entered the room and took their seats across from Neville, his grandmother and Mr. Radcliff. “Neville, we believe you, but the problem is it is your gun that killed the professor. So we have to keep you here, or send you home, until we find out who actually killed the man. Do you understand?” Gibbs said in a soft voice and with gentle eyes.

“Yes sir,” Neville nodded in understanding, “Can I stay here?” he asked shooting a nervous look at his grandmother.

“You most certainly will not,” Augusta snapped, “You have brought enough shame on this family. Making us think you were a squib and then using a Muggle weapon like one. You will come home and take your punishment like a man.” She stood and towered over her quivering grandson. Who turned his pleading eyes to the detective.

“Augusta Longbottom,” yelled Amelia standing so fast her chair flew out behind her, “you sit down this instant. What has gotten into you, woman? Can’t you see your scaring your own grandchild, the last of your blood?”

“He is a disgrace to the family name, taking so long to do magic. Why if we hadn’t forced the magic out of him we would have never known he had any at all,” the old woman said spitefully.

“You,” Gibbs said pointing at Augusta, “sit down and shut up.” The elder woman pursed her lips and complied. Amelia grabbed her chair up and dropped into it. “Neville, tell me about the time you did your first accidental magic,” he ordered softly, turning his attention to the youngest in the room.

“My… my Uncle Algie kept trying to force the magic out of me, like Gran said. He tried to drown me once he pushed me off the end of Blackpool pier —I nearly drowned. While over for tea one time when I was eight, Uncle Algie hung me out of an upstairs window by my ankles, and _accidentally_ dropped me when he was offered a meringue by Aunt Enid. Instead of getting hurt, I bounced safely down the garden and out into the road,” Neville explained some of the ways his family almost killed him. “Gran was so happy she cried and Uncle Algie got me a toad. Uncle Albert was happy and sad, he was sad because I couldn’t go and see him anymore.”

Mr. Radcliff looked at his client in horror then put his lawyer mask back on. Amelia stood up and leaned over the table, getting right in Augusta’s face. “You are a disgrace to your son’s name. If you think for one minute that Frank would condone what you have done to his son, you are sadly mistaken. I knew Frank, he was one of my head Aurors, and he would hate you and never speak to you again. I hope that if he wakes up from his ailment that he shames you and kicks you and your despicable brother from the family,” she hissed and then turned a kind face to the cowering boy. “Neville, you can stay here or you can come home with me,” she said softly trying to calm down as to not scare the boy any more than he already was. She was delighted to see hope spring into his eyes.

Mr. Radcliff, as per his duty as a lawyer, stated, “You will need to get the proper paperwork for that. Plus, you will need proof of the child’s word.”

“We have it recorded, out of her own mouth, that she and her brother continuously tried to _force_ the magic out of him. It is my right as Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to take any child out of a dangerous home. However, I am sure I can retrieve the memories and that will be proof enough for the Wizengamot,” Amelia countered as she sat back down, still glaring at the old woman across from her. She was thinking that she needed to get someone to collect the uncle as well.

“We’ll keep Neville here, for now. He is in his own room and safe with a guard,” Gibbs offered, then looked up as Jen came into the room carrying the paperwork that needed to be filled out. He nodded his thanks and took the papers from her and handed them to Amelia.

It took fifteen minutes, and having Augusta Longbottom silenced and restrained, to complete everything. Neville had already been taken back to his room by DiNozzo and Todd. Amelia took the grandmother away as she returned to her office to complete the process. Mr. Radcliff followed, though he didn’t look happy about it, he might just have to withdraw from the case.

The WCIS crew returned to the bullpen and started working on their case, feeling much more accomplished now that they got the kid away from his family. Now all they had to do is find out which of the two remaining suspects was the killer.

“Is Trelawney detoxed yet?” Gibbs asked taking a drink of his fresh coffee.

“Yeah, the healers say she can be questioned,” Tony answered going through the messages left on his desk, then added. “She’s a real nutcase though, doesn’t want a lawyer and claims everything was meant to pass, according to her inner-eye. Do they even have laws here for the mentally unstable?”

“Sort of,” Jen answered sitting on the edge of Tony’s desk and facing the rest of the group. “They have laws about the Imperius Curse and its influence, but everything else is shady. I might be able to claim her mentally unstable and get her locked up in St. Mungo’s, but she’s a half-blood so many of the laws are against her. It does help that Professor Snape was a half-blood as well; if he had been a pure-blood then a lawyer’s hands would have been tied. That and we don’t know she’s even guilty of anything but picking up a gun. We still haven’t found that Quirrell guy. And my money is on someone who does a runner,” she added with a raising of her hands making a futile motion.

“Well, not time like the present. Let’s go ask her, I want this case closed and the sooner the better. If she is innocent then we go after Quirrell. If she’s not, then we leave Quirrell to Bones, unless she assigns him to us,” Gibbs said as he finished off his coffee and gestured for everyone to follow.

DiNozzo, Kate and Jen stayed behind the mirror, while Gibbs went into the interrogation room. Trelawney was sitting at the table in her wispy dress and shawl. You could tell she had had a rough few days; her freshly washed hair was limp and lanky. You could make out the bags under eyes, magnified by her huge glasses, making her look like a demented bug. She was slumped in her chair and seemed to be having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Trelawney. Do you need a pepper-up?” Gibbs asked taking the chair across from her and putting his ever present notepad on the table.

“They already gave me one, thank you,” the woman replied then she looked at the detective and said, “You should not feel guilty, it wasn’t your fault.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about. That aside, I need you to tell me how your prints got on the gun that killed Severus Snape,” Gibbs said waving aside the non-sequester.

“Ah, Severus, he was a bad man you know. I tried to stay away from him, but the stars… oh, the stars… they kept telling me that he needed me. So I would go to him and try to warn him that he was in danger. He never listened, you know. He always called me the vilest names. He did that you know, called people names. I tried to warn him you see… I tried to warn everyone. May I have a glass of sherry?” Trelawney said airily.

“No, until we know what happened that night, you have to stay sober. Tell me how your prints got on the gun,” Gibbs ordered firmly, he hated working with drunks.

“I was meditating and my inner-eye saw dark hair and blood… oh so much blood… I was scared you see. Severus warned me that the next time I tried to help him, he would do me harm. But, fate will not be denied, you know. It must be taken seriously. So I went to his office. He was there pacing around the office complaining about one of the students, talking about how he was going to expel the brat. I sat in one of the students chairs. There was a gun on the floor, so I picked it up. My ex-husband warned me about unattended guns. I waited to see if the man would calm down. Then he turned to me and saw me with a gun.”

At this the woman’s eye got vacant and her voice became even more eerie. “He started shouting at me. He kept asking if I was going to shoot him now. I denied it, of course. I kept the gun on the desk in plain sight, but he was like a man possessed. He continued to shout and yell all sorts of accusations. Then he started to come towards me. I lifted the gun and told him to stay back. And then… oh Fate is a cruel mistress… a calm came over me. I saw purple, and felt so free, like I was flying. A voice in my head told me to shoot the cruel man. I looked at Severus’ face and his was scared. The voice… oh, that sweet voice… kept telling me over and over to shoot poor dear Severus.” And she stopped talking her eyes wide looking off into the distance.

“Ms. Trelawney, I need you to tell me what happened next,” Gibbs practically whispered to the trance like woman.

“The voice, you see… I’ve always wanted to hear the voice… mother told me to listen to the voice in my head. I felt hands on mine. They pointed the gun at poor Severus, who seemed frozen in shock. He was so, so scared… I wanted to drop the gun, you see, and save the poor man, but the voice… next thing I knew there was a loud bang and poor Severus was dead. I heard someone leave and figured it was the voice. I turned and only saw purple.” Trelawney finished her broken tale. Her eyes then came into focus and she asked, “Can I please have a sherry, my nerves, you see.”

“I’ll see someone takes you back to your room,” Gibbs said instead of answering. He did give her a glass of water and then left the room shaking his head.

“Well, that sounds like the Imperius to me, Boss,” Tony offered when Gibbs joined them.

“Yeah, it does, but it is so easy to fake. Unless we can get the memory or have her put under a truth potion I don’t know if it will hold in court.”

“Ah, but we are in Britain and they don’t require that. Many Death Eaters got off on the same charges, granted they bought their way out; however, it is now on the books as a valid claim. So I can use it,” Jen said smugly.

“I still want to find this Quirrell and talk to him. But, if she is telling the truth then his prints are the only ones left on the gun, so he is probably our guy,” Gibbs said heading to the elevator. “DiNozzo, get a healer in here and see if they can tell if she was held under the curse. Kate, call Amelia and let her know what we found. I’ll put in the call to Hogwarts that they need a new Divination professor, either way this one is getting locked up. Either at St. Mungo’s or Azkaban.”

“You got it, Boss,” came Tony’s standard reply.

“Yes, sir,” was Kates rejoinder.

They separated at the bullpen and did what was assigned to them. Gibbs hated talking to Dumbledore, the man tried to get his professor free, but was harshly reminded that he had no hold on the WCIS and what they say was law.

The Aurors found Quirrell a few hours later, dead in Knockturn Alley. His wand showed many dark curses, including the Imperius. He also showed signs of possession. This complicated the case even more, for if both were not under their own control then neither could be held responsible. It was Abby that finally cracked who possessed the DADA professor.

“What have you got for me, Abs?” Gibbs said as he walked into her lab a few days later.

“Well it took a while, but I finally found out who, or what, was possessing your other dead guy. I had to talk to the wand maker, Ollivander, and let me tell you that man is creepy. But, he had a record of all magical signatures ever to be used in his shop, as required by the Ministry. And we got a hit on one Tom Riddle, also know as _The Dark Lord Voldemort_ ,” she said in an unnerving voice. Then she giggled and showed her boss the report. “Seems this guys’ not as dead as people think.”

“Damn!” Gibbs cursed; this was just what he didn’t need. “I’ve got to go talk to Jen. Thanks, Abs, as usual, you’re the best.” And he left the room and went to Jen’s office. He knocked and entered. “Jen, call Amelia, I want her to hear this.”

Jen picked up the mirror and put the call through. When Amelia appeared Gibbs started without preamble. “Abby got a hit, it seems our mysterious possessor is none other than Tom Riddle, who you guys refer to as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or Voldemort,” he said as he sat wearily in a chair. He then looked a Jen and asked, “Can we even try a wraith?”

“I don’t know. It’s never been done before. You are going to have a hard time selling this to the Ministry I can tell you that right now,” she answered and slumped in her chair.

“Are you sure?” Amelia asked from the mirror, you could hear the unease in her voice. The war wasn’t forgotten to the people here.

“Abby is hardly ever wrong,” Gibbs said defending his lab tech.

A more determined voice answered. “Give me what she found and I’ll take it to the Unspeakables, until then get a trial for Trelawney and sit on the rest of this case,” the Head of the DMLE ordered, glad this team only answered to her. She would do what she could behind the scenes to find out more.

“I don’t like having unsolved cases on file,” Gibbs objected as he sat up more in his chair and looked directly in the mirror.

“This will be solved sooner or later, but if what you told me is true then it is out of your hands. Sit on it. That is an order,” Amelia replied curtly.

“Yes, Ma’am” Gibbs answered angrily and he stormed out of the room.

In the end Neville went back to Hogwarts, feeling better and more confident. He never returned to the Longbottoms as they were declared unfit guardians. The Bones’ were granted custody. Dumbledore tried to gain control over the boy, but failed due to the happenings at his school. The Longbottoms weren’t cured until years after Augusta died; however, they were appalled at what she had done to their son and took great pleasure at booting Algie out of the family and bringing Albert back into it. Neville was an adult, but nevertheless happy that he had his parents back. They were thankful to the WCIS and Madam Bones for saving their child.

The School Board did a review and found the Headmaster wanting and put him on a year’s probation. He was fired the next year when the Basilisk was released and an outside Headmaster was hired in his place.

Peter Pettigrew was found guilty of being a Death Eater and Sirius Black was freed and gained custody of his godson, Harry Potter. Much to the dismay of Albus Dumbledore.

The WCIS continued training the British Aurors and gained a new probie, Timothy McGee, cousin to Auror McGee. He worked out well and was a good instructor to the trainees. Britain was now prepared if a war broke out. The WCIS formed a team of British detectives and now there was a night shift. They would stay in Britain until all their cases were solved, especially their first one.

Trelawney was found innocent of the murder, however, was remanded to St. Mungo’s long term ward for the remainder of her life. She gave one more true prophecy, when Peter Pettigrew escaped Azkaban and fled to his Lord.

When the war finally broke out the Wizengamot declared Tom Riddle wanted for the murder of one Potions Master Severus Tobias Snape. Something that he never served time for, because he was killed by Harry Potter in 1997, but he was found guilty posthumously.

Case Closed.

**Hpncis**

**AN: and so ends ‘Who Shot Severus Snape’, believe it or not this was not the ending in my notes. But, hey it works. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who recognized my work, every comment, review, kudos, follows and favorites were appreciated. As with all my stories if you like it and think you can expand on it feel free, just drop me a link. I do have this one in the challenge forums, because I think it makes a great crossover plot.**


End file.
